1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dolly or roll carriage serving as a traveling aid for a defective wheel on a motor vehicle, and wherein the dolly includes an undercarriage equipped with rollers, a ramp plate for the driving ascent thereon of the defective wheel, a well for the receipt and for the lateral or sideways fixing of the wheel and a front stop member for the wheel whereby the stop member is generally configured in the shape of a wheel rim.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A dolly or roll carriage of that type is essentially known from the disclosure of French Patent 25 16 022. Arranged on an undercarriage possessing three wheels is a ramp plate for the ascent thereon of the defective wheel of a motor vehicle, as well as a well for the receipt and for the lateral fixing of the wheel and a front stop member for the wheel. The ramp plate in its lowered or downwardly swung position has its side plates resting on the ground so that during the driving of the defective wheel onto the ramp plate, the dolly is braked in place. Nevertheless, it can occur that at the beginning of the driving onto the ramp plate, as a consequence of a step being present between the ramp plate and the ground, the dolly can possibly be displaced. As a result thereof, either the driving of the wheel onto the ramp plate is then no longer possible, or the dolly has displaced itself to such an extent relative to its position with respect to the wheel that the well is no longer in alignment with the vehicle wheel which is to be received and positioned therein.